Life's Lessons AKA This is Gene and it's a repost
by Gene 3186
Summary: Obi-Wan is chosen as a Padawan Learner.
1. Chapter I

Life's Lessons: Chapter I

Summery: Obi-Wan competes to get chosen as a Padawan

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all. If he sued me he would get $3.15

Obi-Wan was very excited. Word travels fast among the pre-Padawan Jedi. A Trial was going to be held. All initiates 11-13 years in age were to report to the training center at the 10th hour in two days time. It wasn't said, but unattached Masters would be there, and the chance of someone being chosen was high. Obi-Wan was 12. This wasn't his last chance, but that was rapidly approaching. He silently vowed that he would be chosen this time. He then moved off to prepare. He was going to spend every waking moment in the Lightsaber spar area, challenging everyone who could fight to fight.

Obi-Wan, finishing his 4th fight and drenched in sweat decided it was time to rest a little. He moved to a bench and dropped onto it, leaning back and toweling his face and neck off. "Oh Force." he muttered. The ginger haired Jedi had aches in places he never knew existed. "I will not fail. I will be chosen," he repeated to himself, almost as if it was a mantra of the code. He stretched, got up and walked out onto the mat. Obi-Wan looked about for a sparing partner. He saw Garen. "Hey Garen!" Obi-Wan called out.

"Yeah, Obi?" Garen looked up at him.

"Wanna spar?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm kinda hungry, but alright." Garen said, taking a training saber from the rack.

"Your always hungry, Garen. I'm surprised you can still fit through the auto-doors the way you eat." Obi-Wan joked.

"What can I say? The healers say I got a fast mataba-something or other."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough talk, more sparing." The young Jedi said, in his inner core accent.

Obi-Wan moved to a high stance, lightsaber almost over and behind his head, while Garen held his low, pointing towards the ground. Obi-Wan, being the more aggressive of the two moved first, bringing his saber down at Garen. The smaller Jedi merely moved his saber up, blocking the blow and forcing it away. Obi-Wan had expected that and allowed the momentum to bring his saber around in a 360 spin move above his head to a diagonal slash. Garen countered once more and then they began fighting with more vigor. The lightning fast moves were only recognizable because of the light trial the sabers made. Blue clashed upon yellow again and again. Obi-Wan made the next move and leapt upon a catwalk suspended from the ceiling.

Garen followed, but not as advanced as Obi-Wan in Ariel maneuvers, his leap looked more like a force enhanced shove up. Obi-Wan brought his saber down so it was held out and horizontally in front of him. Garen smirked and moved forward, his yellow blade flashing at Obi-Wan. The two locked blades again, faces inches apart. By then the whole room had gone quite and the two were attracting a large audience. They pushed away from each other and Garen went on the offensive, sending Obi-Wan reeling back from his quick, and calculated blows. Obi-Wan brought his blade at Garen with equal power. Obi-Wan ducked a swing and Garen's blade cut a support in half, making one side sag. The other support broke free from the ceiling and one side was sagging deeply, and waving slightly in the air. But still they fought.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like that." An older Padawan observed.

"Yeah, look how they almost automatically compensate for every change..." Another said.

"They are so young... not even Padawans!" A Knight exclaimed.

Obi-Wan and Garen heard nothing of it, they were "in the zone" so to speak. The concentrated on nothing but each other. Parry, block, counter, parry, attack. They were a whirling blur of motion until Garen had made the fatal mistake. He had over extended himself too far and when Obi-Wan ducked it he moved his saber tip till it hovered just under his chin.

"Yield?" Obi-Wan asked, mock drama in his voice.

"Yield." Garen responded. The sabers shut off and the quasi-large audience roared with applause. Both of the young Jedi looked down and smiled.

Obi-Wan crawled into bed an aching mass of bruises and muscles so spent that he thought he would sleep the two days till the Trial. His eyes shut. Then opened. Light was streaming though the window. He sat up quickly and jerked his head to the chorno. It was the tenth hour. He was extremely late for his first class. "Sith!" He jumped up and darted into the shower. When he stopped he immediately regretted all his quick actions. He was aching all over. He walked stiffly along to his next class, getting there early.

"Master Kinbu," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Ahh, Mr. Kenobi. I received word from your Math teacher that you missed her class. Care to explain?"

"I over slept Master." Obi-Wan offered.

"I see. Well, I will pass that along to Master Mah. Take you seat."

And so began another history class.

Obi-Wan crawled into his room late that night. "Oh Sith... another day of saber training. Soon. So soon I will be chosen." He drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was the day. The trial was going to held today. Obi-Wan woke at the 8th hour and spent a half-hour in the fresher, even though he was going to get sweaty and nasty. He then dressed in his best workout tunic and feet wraps, not as sturdy as boots, but better for gripping the stone floor. He then used the force to call his saber to his hand, and hooked it upon his belt.

"Here goes nothing." He smiled into the mirror and ran out, moving with speed to the arena.

The doors opened for him and he took in what was before him in a calculated manner. He saw many human hopefuls. Wookies where scattered around, as well as Twi'leks. He thought he saw a few Bothans. He spied his friend Garen along with Reeft and Bant.

"Hey, guys! I'm here!" Obi-Wan said.

They all turned and smiled at him. "Hey Obi." Bant said.

"Who are the masters that are going to be here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No one knows. They kept it all in the dark." Garen said.

"Interesting." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, well lets go. The first fights are soon."

Obi-Wan leaped and dodged. 'It figures.' He thought to himself. He pushed his feet into the stone and pushed off, back flipping away from the searing yellow blade. 'Figures I'd have to fight a Wookie, my first battle.' He stopped and dug his feet in one more time. The blue-eyed Jedi dodged one blow and blocked another. He backed up, giving ground to the large Wookie's size and power. Obi-Wan smiled and made a gamble. He attacked quickly and then moved in, burning the Wookie's shoulder. It growled and lunged at Obi-Wan, who threw himself out of the way and swung his saber in a wide arc, it's tip touching the back of the Wookie's neck. The Wookie stopped, and turned. He bowed and conceded to the victor.

Obi-Wan breathed hard, shutting his saber down and bowed to him. 'Hopefully it will get better.'

He was wrong.

About another 2 hours later it was the finals. Obi-Wan against Sha-Rea, a 17 year old Padawan. She was the best saber fighter in her level. Obi-Wan looked at her, and winced inwardly. On top of having skill and prowess with the saber she was stunningly beautiful. Long brown hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to radiate with the force. Obi-Wan brought his saber back almost behind his head, shifting the right foot forward, and the left directly under him. Sha-Rea smiled, moving her saber down, level with her waist, angled up at Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan centered on the force, and struck. Soon he was a whirlwind of motion and color as he lost himself within the dance. Sha-Rea was surprised at this young initiate. She recognized moves from almost every kata practiced in the initiate training program. He was making a patchwork offense/defense out of them.

"Much potential he has. With the right Master he will be the greatest of the Jedi." Yoda spoke to his tall companion.

The bitterness rose within Qui-Gon Jinn. "I will not have another apprentice. I have failed once. Never again."

"You have performed well in all missions assigned to you. Yet, you seem to be hollow. Almost as if you were a droid." Count Dooku spoke then, moving into the light, the curved hilt of his saber flashing in the dim light.

"Master, please. I will take an apprentice when I feel I am ready." Qui- Gon spoke, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Qui-Gon it was not your fault Xanatos turned. It was always there. We just couldn't sense it right away." Dooku said gently.

Qui-Gon said nothing. He turned and walked away.

Dooku looked up at the other senior Jedi in the room. Many were paying close attention the fight, but Master Gallia was watching it was great interest.

"Master Yoda, what of Master Gallia? I believe she would be an exceptional Master to young Kenobi."

"Yes, learn from each other they can." Yoda nodded seriously.

An outcry rose from the arena.

Obi-Wan hit the ground hard, on his shoulder, using his momentum to push onto his feet. His tunic was a complete loss. It was cut from right shoulder to his left hip. But he was not hit. The fight was paused and a healer examined him. The blade never touched his skin. A collective gasp rose from the shadows on the outside of the combat area. Even Sha-Rea's eyes widened in surprise. He shrugged the tunic off and stoode there bare-chested. Even as young as he was his body was slim and ripped. He centered himself and looked at Sha-Rea. He grinned slightly and set his feet.

Obi-Wan moved into a defensive position and sighed, letting himself back into the flow. Sha-Rea attacked. Obi-Wan parried and moved in with a counter.

Jedi Master Adi Gallia quickly called up the monitor droid's video feed. She ran that section again, playing it in slow motion. A heavy blow from Sha-Rea sent Kenobi's hand back, leaving him wide open, yet even as she swung down, going for the kill, Obi-Wan had twisted himself away from the blade, spinning in the air to land away from her. It was a move of desperation, but it was effective nonetheless.

Sha-Rea could not believe it. A 12 year old doing this? Time to end this. She moved aggressively then, attacking and retreating in turn, a blur as her yellow blade flashed. Each time she sought to break his guard he had his saber there. He was doing amazingly well.

Obi-Wan was tired. Yet he still willed his muscles to work. 'I must win.' he said silently, his conviction showing in his eyes, no, burning in his eyes. It happened then. He ducked a swing, and saw his opening, it seemed to happen in slow motion, time screeching to a halt. He moved to thrust his saber at his opponent's midsection, but she was already twisting away, at the same time he felt the sizzling heat rake across his back.

Master Yoda nodded in approval. Kenobi had done very well. But it came down to experience. The finishing move had happened in about three seconds. Sha-Rea had done very well also. She is champion twice in a row now.

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, and then back, his legs no longer supporting him. His saber hilt rolled from his grip less hand. He stared at the ceiling. Soon a face was above him. It was Sha-Rea. "Amazing. Simply amazing." She said.

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to sleep for a week." He said in his cultured accent.

Sha-Rea smiled. Obi-Wan noticed she had a slight gap between her two front teeth before he passed out.

Obi-Wan awoke to a room in the healers' section of the temple. He moved his head to the right, and saw an IV in his arm. He then looked in front of him and saw two figures. Both were human. One male, the other female. He then turned to the left, and saw Yoda.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, his voice croaking.

"Yes, young Kenobi. Very well, you did."

"Thank you."

"Yes, well enough to impress someone." Mace Windu stepped forward.

"Who did I impress, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You impressed me." Adi Gallia stepped forward and to the right, coming to the die of his bed.

"Master Gallia?" Obi-Wan asked, somewhat confused.

"Young Kenobi, I see great potential in you. And from what I saw on the arena floor you will be a fine Jedi. I ask you to be my Padawan Learner. Do you accept?" She waited for his answer.

Obi-Wan felt dizzy. It was all he wanted. This was a culmination of his first 12 years of life. He worked long and hard, striving to be the best at everything. "I..." He coughed. "I accept."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chpter II

Life's Lessons: Chapter II

Summery: Obi-Wan gathers intelligence for his first mission.

Disclaimer: Same as chapter I

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled. He was chosen. He was now a Padawan. Two hours ago the ceremony made it official. The young Jedi had just spent and hour moving his things from his old quarters to his Master's quarters, which incidentally were bigger then the average Master/Padawan chambers as she was a Councilor.

"Wow. These are the biggest quarters I've ever seen."

The Jedi Master laughed lightly at her Padawan's awe. "Yes. Here, I'll give you the 3 credit tour."

Obi-Wan followed her. "We are now in the common room. Holo-projector is there, Holo-com is there. Down the hall to the left is my chamber, to the left is yours. The door at the end of the hall is the fresher. Kitchen is adjacent to the common room. Now, here is the best part about these quarters." She moved to the north end of the chambers and opened a transparasteel door. Outside was a large balcony. "I usually meditate out there."

"...." Obi-Wan was open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Adi smirked. "Speechless?"

"Yeah... I mean, Yes. The fresher is the size of my old room."

"Yes, I am realizing that this is quite the shock for you. Moving from such a cramped space to a large one. But I'm sure you will manage." She said with mock-graveness.

Obi-Wan smiled, flashing his teeth. "Oh, don't worry about it Master. I'll get along just fine." They shared a laugh and then moved to Obi-Wan's room to get him properly settled.

Qui-Gon Jinn entered his quarters. They were small, and dark. He had moved from the upper levels to the housing that was reserved for the newly made Knights. They were not made for comfort because most young Knights went on mission after mission, hardly spending more then three days within the temple. The tall, noble Jedi Master removed his cloak and placed it upon the back of the room's only chair. Then, striding through the kitchen, pausing only for a drink of water he entered his bedchamber.

"I care not what they think. I am a unfit Master, and I will never take another student." Qui-Gon told himself, the bitter anger rising within him again. But in a small moment of weakness a stray thought moved into the Master's head. 'But he was very talented, that boy. Pah! No matter, a Master will be found for him.'

As Qui-Gon sat down to do his meditations he felt a coldness grip his heart, the spidery fingers telling him that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

A tall figure moved slowly through the gardens, a tiny pointed eared figure next to him.

"A great student, Obi-Wan Kenobi is." Yoda spoke, his voice thoughtful.

"Yes, but I would like to speak of my Padawan." Dooku replied, his voice deep with barely masked concern.

The smaller Master nodded. "A great emptiness within him, there is. But push we cannot."

"I want to, but he is so hardheaded at times."

"Very much like you were, he is."

A crooked grin emerged on the tall master's face. "Yes. I don't know how you ever put up with me, my Master."

"Easy it was not, but turned out to be a powerful Jedi, you did."

"Thank you Master. But Qui-Gon troubles me. I am afraid he might try something dire."

"Talking of The List, are you?" Yoda asked.

The List was a sign-up sheet of sorts. It was where a Jedi signed up for the most dangerous missions. Missions were Jedi were dispatched, but more often then not, they never returned. Most ended in success, but the success usually had to be paid for in one's blood. As much as Jedi disliked to realize it, there we always missions of such danger, and they could not be ignored.

"Yes, Master. I do not wish him to go so far, but this guilt... no self blame is destroying him."

"Look to the Force, we must. And respect whatever choice he makes."

Obi-Wan settled down next to his Master, slipping into the Medative trace with ease. Almost immediately he felt everything around him, only to a far greater degree. He released himself into the Force, letting go all feeling and emotion, letting it hold and comfort him. Some time later he slipped out of the trace, and back to realities of life.

"Padawan?" Adi asked, her voice holding a slight Corillian drawl, though hardly detectable.

"Yes Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his accent showing that he was surely from the upper crust of society on some inner core world.

"Do you know what I do?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her face, and humor in her eyes.

That question caught Obi-Wan by surprise. To him and his friends Masters did negotiating, and saved whole governments.

"No, not really, no." He said, realizing that Jedi do more then that.

"I am what the Council call an Intel expert." She said.

Obi-Wan was silent; he contemplated it in his mind. "What's that?"

"I gather intelligence, trying to tell the Council of problems before they happen. That's why Jedi are sometimes sent to worlds where a conflict has yet to break out. There, they launch an investigation, trying to avert the war."

"Oh." Obi-Wan said. "Is what you do dangerous?"

"Very, actually. But most of my missions happen suddenly, when a contact sends me a message." Adi added, making sure Obi-Wan knew the risks he was to take.

"I understand Master, but why are we talking about this?"

"Because we have a mission."

Deep within the lower levels of Courscant a Dark power grows. A tattooed and horned warrior wielding a weapon of light is trained, and trained and trained.

"Very good, my young apprentice, very good."

A 20-year-old Maul sneered at his training droid with pride at his Master's remark. He moved then, letting the droid move forward, wielding it's huge blade in a figure 8 defensive pattern. Maul moved forward, walking, actually to the hulking metal object. The droid struck at the Sith but hit nothing. Maul was moving, very fast, bringing the lightstaff up and into the droid's arm, removing it with minimal effort. Maul, grinning fiercely leapt into the air and also with minimal effort kicked the droid's durasteel head from its gleaming metal shoulders.

Darth Sidious smiled then, and spoke softly to himself. "He is ready."

Obi-Wan gazed at his master thoughtfully, his confusion mild. "What kind of mission?"

"We will be meeting a contact right here on Courscant. He trusts Jedi, so no lessons on how to act in a different character tonight."

Obi-Wan frowned, his face looking puzzled. "Aren't Jedi universally trusted?"

"I am afraid not. Some people look upon us as mystics, merely trying to con them. I admit that we do accept money, but most of our funding comes from the Senate... leaving us in a precarious situation. We must satisfy the Senate, or out funding is cut. Then again, that causes us to turn a blind eye to many problems outside the Senate. It is a very bad situation."

Obi-Wan frowned deeper this time. "I think I understand. It's all about Politics... isn't it?"

Adi frowned then. "Yes. As much as it shouldn't matter, it does."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, when do we get started?"

"Now, actually. Obi-Wan, go into your closet, you will find civilian clothes in your size. We must put up a pretense of being normal people. I would suggest something... alluring. You look older then what you are."

Obi-Wan eyes widened considerably. "Alluring? Where are we going?"

"A nightclub, Padawan."

"A nightclub?" he asked.

"I'll explain on the way." She smiled and shooed him into his room.

Darkness clouded in on him, consuming him, swirling around him... in him. It was almost tangible. The noble Jedi stood looking at his former apprentice. "Xani. You mustn't do this... I had to kill him."

"No... you didn't. But for killing him, I will kill you." Xanatos smiled a horrible smiled and lifted his saber hilt up, and ignited the blood red blade.

"No, Xani. I will not kill you!"

"Ha! You will have to." Xanatos moved then, blade flashing and swirling out at Qui-Gon Jinn.

The tall Jedi Master's blade sprung out of nowhere and caught Xanatos' haphazard attack, throwing it to the side. "Xani, no!"

"Master, yes!" Xanatos stepped in and brought his blade around, aiming for Qui-Gon's left side. The Jedi batted it to the side. Xanatos attacked, again, and again. Qui-Gon struck back, and soon the two warriors were like two Titans, swinging their blades as if they were made of lead instead of pure energy. Soon Xanatos being the younger of the two was more vigorous, but experience won out. IN a amazing tactical move side stepped and cut the top of Xanatos' saber off.

"Surrender!!" Qui-Gon shouted, his resolve quaking.

"NEVER!!!" Xanatos shoulder and produced a slimmer saber hilt from his boot. Qui-Gon caught by surprise cried out as the blade bit into his shoulder. But he recovered quickly, blocking the next attack. But Xanatos having received his second wind was coming on stronger then ever. Qui-Gon was soon disarmed and the crimson blade ate through his tunic, then his skin, muscle bone and organs, as he was neatly bisected.

"NOOOO!!!" Qui-Gon sat up in bed, sweating, breathing heavily. "...Just... a dream..."

Obi-Wan walked out of his room, feeling totally uncomfortable. "Master? Is this... alluring?" Obi-Wan was wearing a tight black short-sleeved shirt that outlined his slim upper body, though puberty had already taken hold, hardening his chest and stomach. His wore some well fitting black pants, tucked into a pair of black boots that were there. His belt was on, but instead of all the utility pouches he had his lightsaber only.

Adi smiled. "Very nice. You have excellent fashion sense."

"Thank you." Obi-wan actually blushed.

Adi moved to get dressed then, entering her room and pulling open the double doors that led to her very large walk in closet. She chose a simple black cat suit that accentuated her figure without being too revealing. A belt was looped loosely around her waist, but she didn't clip her lightsaber on it. Instead she slipped the thin metallic cylinder in a boot holster.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes?"

"What is a nightclub?" He had repeated his earlier question.

"A nightclub is a place where many beings of many races can come together to dance, and talk. Basically have a night away from stresses of life." She spoke, looking down at her Padawan.

"Ah. I think I understand." He said thoughtfully.

"Good. Lets go." Adi grabbed a long calf length cloak and strode to the door.

The Midnight Rendezvous was a medium sized club compared to others on Courscant. It was a tall domed building, gray on the outside save for a glow sign saying "Midnight Rendezvous" in scrawling script. "So this is a club..." Obi-Wan spoke silently as he followed his master as she walked confidently up to the entrance. She spoke quickly and quietly to the Bouncer and he let her in, along with her short companion.

Almost immediately Obi-Wan was assaulted with the heavy Bass beats of Trance/Dance music. He took it all in strode though, just as his master had cautioned him to do. The strobe lights made everything seem like slow motion, though the beings here were moving as fast as they could.

He looked around, spotting a vendor in a corner selling... contraceptives. He walked to catch up with his Master and felt a light squeeze on his backside and jumped, in a most un-Jedi like manner. He reddened as he saw the young woman in question saunter up to him. She was wearing three tiny peach of fabric to cover up just enough as to not be charged with indecent exposure. "Hey there cutie, my name's Rhea."

"Uh.. are you talking to me?" Obi-Wan asked, his mind racing.

"Of course, honey." She cooed at him, pursuing her crimson painted lips at him.

Obi-wan was speechless, not knowing what to do. "My name's Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan... haven't heard that one before."

Spending all his life in the Jedi Temple made him what he was, but gave him no help in dealing with women. Before he knew it he was on the dance floor, with that attractive temptress and was, after a small period of awkwardness, dancing with her. And as quick as he was on the dance floor he was in a shadowed booth with her.

"Uh, Miss... I have to go. Someone is expecting me." He told her as politely as he could.

"Oh, who's the lucky person?" she asked, sliding closer to him.

"Uh... " he stammered.

"Shh... it's ok." She pulled him to her and kissed him, gently.

Obi-Wan was shocked. This was all too much for him to take. He tried to move away from her but she wouldn't quit. Soon his mouth was smeared with her lip color along with the right side collar of his shirt. He didn't notice at all. "Look, Miss. I have to go. I am on business." he tried to sound official, but his voice cracked.

She giggled most delightfully and scrawled her com number on a napkin and kissed it. She thrust it into his hand and was gone. Obi-Wan looked at it and placed it into a pocket. 'Master!' he thought, and then expanded his senses in order to find his master. He found her and set off to her location. As he got there he spotted her in a booth with who was obviously the informant. He moved close, right behind his Master and sat. /Master, I'm here. /

/It's about time Padawan. Where were you? /

/I was... uh sidetracked. /

/I understand. /

/What is he talking about? /

/There is a plot on the king of Reesha. Killing him would plunge the government into chaos and perhaps even civil war. They need help immediately. We will go back to the temple now. / She nodded to the informant, a small rodent-looking man of mid-age. His greasy black hair hung over his eyes and his stubble-lined face was V-shaped. She passed a credit chit over the table and into the man's eager hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Master Gallia." he said.

/Obi-Wan after I leave wait and follow me. He trusts only me. /

/Yes Master. /

The Jedi Master stood. "Thank you for the information, Kel'Ta." She strode away.

Obi-Wan wait for perhaps five minutes and then got up, and walked to the front of the club. He took in everything, filing it away, making sure that he would be better prepared for the next time. He exited the front of the club and stood waiting.

"Padawan." a voice called out.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, turning in the direction of the voice.

His answer was a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Obi-Wan, is that lip color on your collar?" She asked.

"Uh... yes, it is." He said slowly, reddening.

His Master smiled. "So that was the 'sidetrack'."

"Yes... she was quite persistent... and not wearing... much."

Adi laughed, a musical laugh. "Let's go Padawan."

Obi-wan started to follow her when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Obi!" He turned and saw Rhea.

"Hi Rhea." he said.

Adi turned and looked, eyes widening slightly as she took in the appearance of the girl.

"Well I saw you leave and wanted to ask you if you were going to use the number I gave you."

"Uh... Rhea, to tell you the truth..." Obi-Wan began.

"What's wrong? Are you homosexual?"

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open, and heard and mental chuckle in the back of his mind, which soon progressed into full-fledged laughter. "No, it's just I'm a Jedi and I don't know when I'll have any free time..."

"Oh. That's fine. Catch you later, Obi." She walked back into the club.

Obi-Wan looked at his Master. "Don't say anything."

Adi was laughing out loud by then, but stopped, with some difficulty. "Come on, Padawan. We need to get this to the Council."

Obi-Wan followed his Master to the air taxi station.

Author's note: Hi! Hopefully you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Questions or comments, write them down in your review. Oh, and if you know me from other fics, please be forgiving. I am trying to finish them.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter III

Life's Lessons Chapter III

Summery: Obi-Wan and Adi brief the Council and make the opening moves for an extended op.

Disclaimer: Same a chapter one.

The air taxi ride was fairly short, made faster by the extra chit that was promised the cab driver. "Thanks a lot, Ma'am." He had said, smiling.

The blue-eyed Jedi yawned as he exited the air taxi. It was a late night for one as young as he. Obi-Wan followed his Master into the temple, keeping the two steps behind and one step to the right pace. Some peoples thought that the Padawans were subjected to that merely because of their lower ranking. It was not true. Not only could the Padawan observe everything his or her master did, and out of respect to the Master for his or her experience.

"You're welcome." Adi said and entered the building walking swiftly to the turbo-lift, and pressing the express button to the council chambers. "Padawan, watch me closely when I address the Council. And pay no mind that not all of them are present. Not too many Jedi know that I am the kind of Knight I am. And soon you will be."

"Yes Master. What do the rest of the Jedi think you are?" Obi-Wan asked, an eyebrow arching.

"They think that I am mainly a peace-keeping Jedi, like most others. But you, Masters Windu, Yoda, Tinn, Koon, Mundi, Yaddle, and Dooku know differently." She explained.

"Master Dooku? But wasn't he Qui-Gon Jinn's Master?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but show some measure of surprise at the revelation.

"Yes. But since his completion of Master Jinn's training, he has assisted me with missions that require his… skills." Adi said.

"What skills?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Well Padawan with the advent of blasters we Jedi mainly focused on deflecting those bolt of energy. Many Jedi developed standardized training Katas that were based on the most efficient way to defend against the blaster. Those are now standard training doctrine. Dooku took a different approach. He still trained in the Katas we use now, but specialized in "Fencing", a type of combat that was used when the Jedi-Sith war was raging across the galaxy. It was a training style that was strictly for lightsaber on lightsaber combat. He is training me in it. And when you are ready, he will train you in it." Adi said.

'That's a mouthful.' Obi-Wan thought.

/Watch your tone, Padawan. / Adi chided mentally.

/Oh, sorry Master. / The young Padawan said.

Adi sensed something within her student. It wasn't just jitters at the more then likely mission it was something else. "Padawan, is something wrong?" She asked.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened somewhat in surprise. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's just that... I'm not sure of myself. My abilities, I mean." He said, stopping.

"Obi-Wan. Listen. I believe in you. What you showed out on the arena floor yesterday showed me that you are a competent student that knows how to think on your feet. I know that if I needed back up, that you'd be there as fast as you could get there and help me as much as you could." She smiled down at her apprentice.

Obi-Wan smiled. He felt good now. "Thank you Master." He said.

Adi patted her student on the shoulder affectionately, and then continued on.

They strode to the Council chambers and entered quietly. There was no receptionist as there was during normal "business hours". Master Windu was sitting in his usual place to the right of Master Yoda. Tinn, Koon, and Yaddle flanked the edges of the room, in their usual places, and Ki-Adi Mundi sat on Yoda's left.

Adi laid out the brief quickly and quietly, leaving no detail unsaid. Obi-Wan gazed at the Masters trying to gauge their reactions. Yoda spoke first. "Grave situation is this. Deliberate on this we must. Go to the reception area. Call on you again we will.

Adi and Obi-Wan bowed, and left the room.

"Hmm. Grave this situation is. The work of the Dark Ones I suspect." Yoda said.

"It does smell of Sith, but they have been in remission since after The Last Jedi and Revan left this galaxy for good. You think they failed in their final mission?" Windu asked.

"Tell the Story, Time will. Bide our time, we must. But avert this disaster we will. Master Adi Gallia and young Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, go on this mission they will." Yoda said.

The rest of the Masters nodded.

Yoda motioned to the doors and they opened gently. Adi and Obi-Wan entered, and bowed. Mace Windu started off.

"If the civil war was to happen, then the galaxy's supply of trade ships will be interrupted. That planet is essentially one giant shipyard. Almost all the major ship building companies have at least one dockyard there." Mace Windu said, from Yoda's right.

"Stage Count Dooku at a close world we will. Incase his help they need." Yoda said.

"You must stop this. At all costs." Ki-Adi Mundi said, from the seat on Yoda's left.

"Go to Reesha, you will. Another Master, assign on this mission we will." Yoda said.

"Master, I doubt that we will need two masters and an apprentice there." Adi said.

"Master Jinn will go with you. He will guard the King and his family constantly, as you and Obi-Wan investigate." Mace Windu said.

"All possibilities, covered are they." Yoda said.

"Go, and may the Force be with you." Master Yaddle said. She was of the same species as Yoda, younger by a few hundred years, and one or two inches shorter.

Adi and Obi-Wan bowed, and went out the doors. "Padawan, go summon Master Jinn. We will be leaving on the next flight off Courscant.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said, bowing and then leaving for the nearest elevator.

Qui-Gon Jinn was awake. He should be asleep, but he couldn't do it. The tall Jedi Master sat up, his mind in a jumble of thoughts. For a Jedi Master, that wasn't a usual thing. They were normally calm, cool, collected and able to grasp the Force with relatively little effort. Jinn was none of those things. It almost felt as though the Force was evading his grasp. Because of that the knock on the door startled him.

"Who is it?" He called out, after hitting the intercom button on his nightstand.

"Master Jinn, It is Obi-Wan Kenobi. There is a mission for you." The accented voice filtered through the speaker next to his bed.

"Hold a moment." Jinn said, and hit the button once more. He stood and padded to the refresher room. He entered for a quick shower. He emerged pulled on his robes, hooked his lightsaber upon his utility belt. He pulled his hair back form his face with a thong, and stepped outside his door.

"Master," The young apprentice greeted.

"Obi-Wan, excellent to see you. How is your Master?"

"She is fine. You were assigned on a mission with us. My Master will fill you in on the details."

"Lead the way, Padawan." Jinn replied and followed the boy as he led him from the dark room that he had inhabited and into the elevator.

Obi-Wan offered no information, half because he was very tired and didn't feel like speaking, and half because his Master would know more then he. They stepped out of the lift at the appropriate level, and walked the short distance to his Master's quarters.

Qui-Gon, after entering, let a slow sigh release itself from his lips. The chambers were huge. His entire living space was the size of the common room.

"Yeah, it kind of overwhelmed me, considering my old room as like a large walk-in closet compared to this place." Obi-Wan said with a good-natured laugh.

The tall Jedi Master smiled at that, for he too remembered the chambers for pre-Padawan Jedi, though that was a long time ago.

"Master Jinn, Qui-Gon, how are you doing?" Adi asked, walking in from her bedchamber, now clad in her normal Jedi robes.

"Fine, Adi." Jinn responded.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get out of these. Things," Obi-Wan gestured to his nightclub clothing, "And into normal attire." He strode to his room.

"He has quite a personality, doesn't he?" The taller of the two Jedi stated.

"He's one in a million, literally," Adi said, "And I am lucky to have him as an Apprentice."

Jinn reflected on that statement, and realized that the boy could have been his Padawan. The young Jedi that was full of life and oozing with raw potential and talent could have been his student. But rash decisions usually come to bad ends, and so he was faced with standing off to the side, if he were lucky, to become something like a person to go to for a second opinion.

They heard a door open, and Obi-Wan walked into the common room. "Now," He said with a bright smile, "I think we should inform Master Jinn of our joint mission."

Adi couldn't help but smile at Obi-Wan and said, "Yes. Lets do that." She gestured to the couch and armchair set that sat in a lowered portion of floor. They all gathered there.

"What kind of mission is it?" Jinn asked, his face showing that he was listening very carefully.

"A protect and investigation mission. People on the planet Reesha wish to see harm come to king and his family. Obi-Wan and I will handle the investigation, and you will protect the king and his family."

"All right. When it comes to all official functions where there are large groups of people I suggest we attend. No telling how large of a force they could send at us." Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. Jedi were formidable, but they were not immortal.

"I agree. Obi-Wan could you get Master Jinn something to drink?" Adi asked.

"Water, please." Qui-Gon said.

"Of course. Anything for you master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. After that go and prepare our things, Padawan. I booked us on the next flight. It leaves in 45 minutes." Adi said.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan moved to the kitchen and filled a tall glass with water. He then moved back to the common area and set it down on the metal runner on the top of the wood table, which was designed to hold drinks.

"Thank you, Padawan." Jinn said.

"You're welcome, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said and retreated to his Master's chamber to pack, though he wasn't sure of all the necessities that a woman would need. Obi-Wan's confusion was evident over the bond.

/Padawan, what is wrong?/ Adi asked.

/Master, I know what to pack me, but I never packed for a gir - woman before. /

/Oh. Just pack my robes then. I'll grab the other things. /

/All right Master. / Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan moved to his Master's closet and pulled down three sets of Jedi robes, folding them nicely and placing them in a small bag resting on his Master's bed. He left the bag open and entered his bedchamber; packing three sets of Jedi robes in his own bag, along with some study pads. He sighed deeply, as the pre-mission jitters set in. The young Jedi felt them merely from inexperience, not because he could not control his emotions.

The Padawan walked back into the common room and set his bag by the front door and asked the taller of the two Masters, "Master Jinn, would like me to go to your room and pack a bag for you?"

Qui-Gon looked at the Padawan and said, "Yes, thank you. I really do need to study these documents with your Master."

Obi-Wan looked at Adi for permission, which she nodded to. The young Jedi walked out and down to the elevator. He entered and pressed the appropriate button. Within seconds the lift whisked him down to the floor Jinn's room was. He moved quickly to Qui-Gon's room and entered. He walked to the dusty dresser and pulled open a drawer. He removed clothes and packed them quickly. As he was leaving he saw a small glow of colors in a darkened section of the room. He moved over to it and looked at a small Holo-picture. A young man, older then Obi-Wan himself but younger then Qui-Gon was standing there, holding a golden trophy. Obi-Wan recognized it as the Saber tournament trophy. The young man had jet-black hair and lively blue eyes. His grin seemed to dance about his face. Qui- Gon, who had his arm around the young man's shoulders, was smiling widely also.

"It must be his apprentice. Never seen him before though." Obi-Wan whispered quietly to himself. The Jedi looked around the room and noticed that other then the one picture, Qui-Gon's quarters were bare. Nothing decorating the walls or surfaces. It was a cold room, almost as if no one dwelled in there at all. Obi-Wan suppressed an involuntary shiver and exited the room. He quickly made his way back to his and his Master's quarters and entered, depositing the bag near the door. "Here are your things, Master Jinn.

"Thank you, Padawan Kenobi." Master Jinn said.

"Your welcome Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said, then addressed his master. "Master, what should I go over? Are we going to be negotiating this?"

Adi considered his question for a moment and then said, "You should go over the culture and standard practices of the people. The political situation should be studied also so you know how to act if a situation should arise. Master Jinn will be handling all the diplomatic situations. He is one of the best in the Order at that sort of thing."

"You are far to kind, Master Gallia." Qui-Gon said, smirking.

"And you are far too humble, Master Jinn." Adi said.

Obi-Wan nodded at his master and said, "I will prepare my materials." Obi- Wan walked to the terminal and called up all the information on the current situation on planet Reesha. He then downloaded it to his work pad. As he was about to turn around he heard his master call out.

"Don't forget your school assignments also, Obi-Wan."

/Blast. / Obi-Wan briefly thought and then said, "Yes Master." He then went to that task, grumbling slightly.

The black and red tattooed figure kneeled down, bowing deeply to the throne before him. "What is thy bidding my Master?" Maul asked.

"My young apprentice, you have made leaps and bounds in your training, coming farther and faster then I originally thought. Now you will prove your worth to me."

"Anything you wish will be done, Master." Maul said, his deep voice showing nothing but the deepest loyalty.

"Excellent. I want you to go to the jungle world of K'Rakthor. There you will land in the coordinates I give you and go into the jungle with nothing but your lightsaber, the clothes on your back and a water skin. You will then go north till your reach a sheer cliff. Climb it, and drink from the chalice there."

"Yes, Master. I will do exactly as you say."

"Go now. But remember this:" He paused searching his student's eyes. "The world is harsh, filled with many beasts that are dangerous, some ten times as dangerous as an enraged Wookie. This is your Rite of Passage. Pass and you become my Lieutenant, a Sith Lord. Fail... and you will die."

Maul rose, bowing deeply. He then turned and walked out the door, and into his destiny.

As Qui-Gon Jinn walked behind the pair, he observed a few things. One, the bond between them was very new, yet very strong. Two, young Kenobi seemed to move with a confidence he had never seen in the boy before. Puberty had hit the boy hard, legs and feet growing too fast for him to get accustomed to. During his infrequent visits to the temple he always seemed to run into young Obi-Wan. The tall Master had always dismissed it as coincidence. But now he saw that the Force was pulling them together, willing them to become Master and Padawan. It was too late, but once this mission was over he would tell the boy if he ever needed advice, all he had to do was ask.

"This is our ship," Adi said, breaking the older Jedi's train of thought, "the Stargazer."

"Uhh, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Padawan?" Adi answered.

"It looks like a garbage scow," Obi-Wan said, his nose crinkling up, "and it smells like one too."

Qui-Gon smiled, and chimed in. "Yes, I agree. It is rather… smelly."

"You two be quiet. It was the only ship going to Reesha tonight." Adi said.

"Is it gonna get us there?" Obi-Wan asked.

It took most of Qui-Gon's control to keep from laughing. "Yes, it will get us there, even if you have to get out and push, Padawan." Adi said.

Obi-Wan looked at his Master. "You wouldn't," He said.

"I would." Adi said, mirth in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be quite." Obi-Wan said.

The three Jedi walked up the ramp and into the ship, and were at once assaulted by the odor of the ship. "Padawan, you were right. It does smell like a garbage scow."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon burst out into laughter. It lasted for a few minutes and when it finally subsided, Adi was all business. "Padawan, take the bags to our rooms, Master Jinn's is across the hall from ours. Master Jinn and I will meet the captain and tell him we are ready to go." She handed Obi-Wan the room assignments to him. They then split off in two different directions, The two Masters to the Bridge and Obi-Wan to the crew quarters.

After placing the bags in the rooms Obi-Wan saw his Master enter their room. "Sleep now Padawan. You will need your rest for training tomorrow.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan went to his rooms and laid on the bed, his eyes drifting closed.

Maul stood before his ship, the "Infiltrator", that he had gotten from his Master just months ago. Darth Sidious stood behind him. "Go my apprentice, and return."

"I will Master." Maul said, then made sure his lightstaff was securely fastened to his hip. The red and black skinned warrior walked up the egress ramp and entered his ship, moving to the controls almost immediately. He raised the ramp and then pushed the repulsor lifts to maximum, hovering above the landing platform. He then pushed the throttles forward, rocketing out of the sky lanes and then though the atmosphere. Soon he was out in space, plotting the coordinates for K'Rakthor.

The travel time was four standard days. He would use that time to prepare and train hard. He will not fail his Master. With a grim expression on his face he depressed the hyperdrive button and the ship shot away, and into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan did not sleep the sleep of the peaceful. His mind was assaulted with random images of battle and huge warships devastating a city world much like Courscant. A tall man in a huge warship stood in front of him, the lower part of his face shrouded in metal casing. Another man walked in and ignited a blue lightsaber and began to combat the man whose very essence was Dark Side. But before the dream could conclude he was jarred awake by his Master shaking him.

"Wha- What the hell?" Obi-Wan bolted upright, face dripping with sweat and shivering.

"Shh, Obi-Wan. Shh. What happened?" Adi asked gently.

"Th- there was a man, the lower part of his face replaced with metal, and another man is robes of the Jedi battling him. He had razed a whole planet to the ground, destroying everything… it was a city planet like this one." Obi-Wan spoke quickly.

"What do you mean?" Adi asked.

"The technology was so old… I don't think I've seen it before… not even in history class…" Obi-Wan rambled on.

"Be still Padawan. Go to sleep. I will watch over you." Adi said.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan took the sleep suggestion and fell back into a slumber.

Adi knelt down and slipped into a meditative trance, trying to see what she could find on this new development. She saw a quick succession of images, none of which made much sense. A Jedi Enclave, the same Enclave destroyed, then another image of the enclave rebuilt. It was a little much, the bombardment, but she took it in stride and decided to research and ask the Jedi Masters about them. She spent the rest of the night by Obi-Wan's side. It passed without further incident.

Author's note: More soon. Stay tuned for action! Adventure! Mystery! Even some humor. But above all else: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter IV

Life's Lesson's Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Same as one

Summery: Obi-Wan, Adi, and Qui-Gon finally arrive on Reesha, and Maul draws closer to his objective.

Obi-Wan looked out the window, gazing at the cold, metallic planet below him. There happened to be one spot of green though and that was where they were landing. He sighed and readied himself, fighting off the butterflies in his stomach and the tenseness in his muscles. There was something here. It was very slippery and hard to detect but he felt the darkness all the same. He released his anxieties into the Force and calmed down. "Padawan. Are you ready?"

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan answered.

"Good. Lets go." She smiled and added. "Speak when spoken to, the king is vain. Just watch me carefully. You'll do fine."

Obi-Wan smiled. He knew he would be taking a backseat in this, as it was his first mission. His main job was to observe and help his Master.

Qui-Gon met them at the main hatch. Obi-Wan was holding the bags and moved behind the Masters, his hood up, shielding his face from the steady, strong wind that ripped across the planet's surface.

They marched down the ramp and over to a land speeder that would bring them to the palace. Obi-Wan placed the bags in the storage compartment just as a large speeder came to a halt. It was the royal speeder of Reesha. Obi-Wan shut the hatch to the compartment and walked to his Master's side. The hatch of the speeder opened and a portly man of bland features and lavish clothes walked out, flanked by security.

"Master Gallia, and Master Jinn! Thank you for informing me of this horrid attempt on my life!" The king said in a high nasally voice.

"It is our duty to do so, King Muth." Qui-Gon said, starting a rapport with the King, as he was going to be hovering around him day in and day out. "We do not need the supply of ships disrupted in such a way to cause grief to the whole of the galaxy."

"Yes. It wouldn't do at all." Muth said, his jowls making his mouth look even bigger then it was. Obi-Wan noticed that they were pretty much a Humanoid species. Slight differences, such as solid color eyes, with no pupils, and they had a light blue hue about their skin, but other then that they were human. "Come, let us go to the Palace. I will introduce the rest of my family to you."

Adi and Obi-Wan moved to their own mode of transportation while Qui-Gon entered the King's speeder.

"Master, why did the King come to greet us personally when he is under such great danger?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He comes to keep appearances up and to show his thanks in a personal matter. It was a purely political move, but it is usually understandable. Politicians… suck up to us more then they respect us, to tell you the truth. They think we are a bunch of spoiled brats sitting in our temple and doling out judgments that should be theirs to make. They are men and women consumed by the dark side. Well as much as a non-Force sensitive can be, anyway." Adi said.

"…wow…" was all Obi-Wan could muster out.

"Not all of them are like that, Padawan. It's just rare to see one who is good and just these days." Adi sighed.

Obi-Wan stayed silent then, all the way to the Palace. It was a lot for a 12-year-old boy to take in. But the young Jedi was confident in his teacher and spent his time looking around at the city, remembering the way back to the ship docks in case of an emergency.

The speeder slowed to a halt and Obi-Wan got out, moving to get the bags but a servant beat him to it. "No, please I can get them." Obi-Wan said.

"No sir, I must. It is my job." The young man said, smiling.

"If you insist." Obi-Wan said, looking at his Master who only smiled.

Maul piloted the ship into a clearing and shut the systems down. He placed a heavy duty-tracking beacon on his wrist so he could find the ship again. He secured the water skin to the right side of his belt but realized that it would not hold enough water to travel to the whole of the trip. He sighed and set out, keeping his senses open. The jungle was thick and the foliage surprisingly dry. He began to wonder about the origins of this planet but realized such thought would make him distracted from his goal. He looked out and wondered- albeit briefly – why he couldn't sense any life forms. But the thought was lost as he heard a great crashing through the woods and a horrible shriek. Maul had about three seconds to prepare for an attack that came from three sides at once.

"….Shit." Maul said before dodging out of the way and igniting his lightstaff.

Obi-Wan and Adi met up with Qui-Gon and the king in the grand hall of the palace, just adjacent to the throne room. "Ahh. Now that we are all here, I would like to introduce my wife, Ken'Tala."

An older looking but still attractive woman entered the room and bowed to the Jedi, smiling. "Thank you for coming. This news is a dark spot on our world that must be dealt with quickly." She stated.

Adi nodded and gestured to her Padawan. "Obi-Wan and I will ferret out this deceit and darkness into the light." She stated firmly.

"For that we thank you Master Jedi." The King said, bowing. "And now let me introduce my daughter. Princess Kahal."

Obi-Wan's breath hitched slightly as the most beautiful girl- no woman entered the room. 'She must be four lunar cycles older then I.' He thought, looking at her dark hair, and blue skin. She caught his eye, and she knew it. She gave him a brilliant smile, and bowed, the scooped neckline of her dress showing the she was a woman, developing more quickly then was normal.

/Calm yourself Padawan. / This was from Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan raised a brow at Qui-Gon and briefly wondered why his Master didn't pick up on it as quickly.

Maul stood upon the corpses of three fell beasts, his clothes torn, and his arms stained in blood up to his elbows. He had lost is staff in the first beast's hide and had to use brute power and strength to disable to other two enough to rip their still beating hearts from their chests. He roared then, a primal, blood-curdling roar as he drank of their lifeblood. He had never felt more alive.

Sidious' senses picked up on his apprentice's progress and smiled. "This one is strong indeed. I made the correct choice." His laughter was a cruel thing mixed with malice and darkness as it echoed throughout the chambers.

"Obi-Wan, go to your rooms and meditate. Qui-Gon and myself will go and investigate the staff and people close to the King. You should also go over your assignments for class. We will be back soon." Adi said and then struck off with Qui-Gon. She wanted to ease her Padawan into the rigors of investigation, so she would copy everything down on a pad and give it to him to make his own opinion.

Obi-Wan bowed and set out to his rooms. "Yes Master."

"Qui-Gon, go to the main security station and download all the personnel files. Background checks and all. I need everything."

"Yes, that would be a prudent place to start. I would suggest that you start interviewing the members of his cabinet. It could be a coup to usurp the throne." Qui-Gon said thoughtfully.

Adi nodded. "We must be careful not to read to deeply. Things are sometimes only what they seem. Especially in my line of work."

Qui-Gon laughed. In his experience things were never what then seemed.

"Thank you for seeing me, Sir." Adi said the Minister of Defense, the next in line to the throne, as he was the King's brother. "Did you know anything of the plan on his majesty's life before this date?" she asked, looking at him.

"No Master Gallia. The King is my brother, and there is nothing I care about more then his safety. He has done no wrong to the people. I do believe that the environmental factions want him gone because he has plowed over many forests to erect new ship building facilities." The Minster said, his voice showing nothing but concern.

Adi felt something on the fringe of his mind, something dark but it passed as quickly as it had shown itself. There one minute gone the next. She continued the interview, scrutinizing him closely, but it didn't arise again.

Qui-Gon sighed. He had been pouring over records for almost three hours and couldn't find anything. They all checked out clean. He sighed and downloaded the files onto a pad and stood. "Thank you Captain."

"Sure thing, Master Jedi. Anything else?" The tall man asked.

"If I think of anything I'll call you." The tall Master stood and exited the room. Had he turned around he would have noticed the slight smirk on the captain's face.

Obi-Wan looked into the large gymnasium and smiled. If there was one thing he liked, it was saber training. And this was a perfect opportunity to practice his new Padawan Katas. He shrugged his cloak off and removed his upper tunics. He stood perfectly still in the center of the room and slowly breathed in, then out. He calmed himself and began the first steps to the dance. His hands came up, and he began to go through the unarmed Katas first as a warm up. As legs and arms moved in swift but powerful motion he did not notice that he was drawing an audience of one. Kahala stood on the upper level of the gym, looking down at Obi-Wan smiling slightly. 'He's very cute. A little young but still cute.' She thought.

Obi-Wan seamlessly exited the unarmed forms and ignited his lightsaber, the blue light flashing. Soon he was nothing but an unrecognizable trail of light as he moved as fast as the Force would let him. He spun through the air and landed on one leg, only to propel himself forward. He cut the air once, twice, and then moved the saber down and into a backwards stab. And with that the Katas were completed and he shut the saber down.

"Wonderful, Master Jedi! Wonderful." A voice called out, startling Obi-Wan somewhat.

"Oh! Princess. Forgive me for entering the gym without permission. I thought I was alone." Obi-Wan apologized.

"It is quite alright, Master Jedi. I was enjoying myself watching you. You have the grace of an Echani warrior.

Obi-Wan remembered the Echani from his history texts. They were a race finally on the rebound after the Mandalorian Wars and The Jedi Civil War over 20,000 years ago. They're fighting prowess was renowned throughout the galaxy. Many of the unarmed Katas and some of the armed ones were based on the Echani styles.

Obi-Wan smiled and merely shrugged, saying "Thank you."

She smiled back and looked slyly at him. "Obi-Wan? May I call you Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, of course Princess." Obi-Wan responded.

"Would you like to spar against me in sword play? I have training sticks here, and I just so happen to be dressed in work-out clothing." She gave a coy smile.

"I don't think I should, your Highness…" Obi-Wan started but she cut him off.

"Nonsense! Come now. I would just like the pleasure of your company." She smiled once again.

Obi-Wan knew better then to disagree with royalty, and mere caught the training sword as she tossed it down to him. "No powers. This shall be a fair fight." Obi-Wan conceded to her wish, though he wasn't going to us his powers anyway.

She walked slowly down the stairs, her body swaying with each step. The work out outfit was very skimpy, just a low-cut body suit burgundy in color. She held her sword in an aggressive stance, while Obi-Wan moved into the guard the position. With a cry she attacked, and the fight was on. Obi-Wan was surprised at her ferocity but took it in stride, studying her technique, and moved around, putting space between him and her. She locked swords with him and smirked, spinning out and made for a leg sweep. Obi-Wan leapt over it, backing up, and stood, shifting his position.

She had a light sheen of sweat on her face. The Princess was enjoying herself, and rightly so. Not everyone has an opportunity to spar with a Jedi. But it was over soon. Before she knew it she was on her back, with two sword tips pointed at her neck.

Qui-Gon had heard the commotion as he was passing by and looked in, smiling at what he saw.

"You won, Obi-Wan. Now whatever will become of me?" she asked in mock graveness.

Obi-Wan was confused, as he didn't realize what she was implying. "Excuse me?"

"What will become of me?" She asked again, moving to her feet and approaching Obi-Wan slowly.

Obi-Wan backed up a few steps, dropping the swords and looked at her quizzically. She smiled and kept coming, slowly but surely. Qui-Gon stifled a laugh and kept watching, enjoying the awkwardness of the moment. This is where the Living Force shined. She had backed the young Jedi into a corner and gave him a slight, somewhat nervous smile. Obi-Wan looked at her and then down at the body hugging suit. He gulped and she leaned in, kissing him tenderly, but fully. He stiffened, then relaxed against her, kissing her back as much as she kissed him.

Qui-Gon smiled and thought of his own days as a young man. He then cleared his throat, almost laughing at how they jumped apart. Obi-Wan was speechless as he saw Qui-Gon there, but the Princess collected herself well. "Master Jinn, I did not see you there."

"I heard some commotion and decided to take a look. Obi-Wan?"

"Y-yes Master Jinn?" He said, voice cracking somewhat.

"I think you should get to your studies." He said, smiling.

"Yes Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said, and moved to get his tunics.

The Princess looked at him and smiled brightly. "See you later blue eyes."

"Goodbye Princess." He said, smirking lightly.

Qui-Gon laughed and put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You realize I am going to have to tell your Master this."

"Yes Master Jinn." Obi-Wan replied meekly.

"Obi-Wan m' boy, this is nothing to be ashamed of. Worry nothing of it." Qui-Gon reassured the boy.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I should be getting back to our rooms."

"Yes. Go and I will hold off your Master for a while." Qui-Gon said, feeling very much like the rebellious uncle.

Obi-Wan hurried off to his quarters and Qui-Gon contacted Adi.

Maul stood in front of a sheer cliff face, grumbling silently. He wasn't even at the mountain yet and he had to deal with this. He sighed and began climbing, losing his grip only once. It was late day by the time he made it to the top. He then bedded down for the night.

"What am I going to do with him? If this keeps up we won't be able to leave the temple." Adi said.

"He's a young man, Adi." Qui-Gon said, for the fifth time.

"He's twelve!" she snapped back.

Qui-Gon laughed. "It's not your fault you picked one of the most attractive Padawans in the temple. I made the same mistake with Xani…" he trailed off and sighed, keeping the bitterness in check.

Adi smiled sadly at him. "It wasn't your fault. But yes you make a very good point. I guess I will have to keep a closer eye on him."

Qui-Gon nodded. He didn't feel much like speaking anymore.

Obi-Wan was meditating when the two Jedi Masters entered the rooms. They were silent and completive as they sat in the two large chairs in the common room. There was nothing. No leads, no clues, not even the servants had shady backgrounds. In short there was zilch to go on and not much else. The Minister of Defense was a prime suspect, but he couldn't pull it off alone. He was too big in the political workings.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stood, his boots making a scraping sound on the stone balcony. He entered the common room and looked at his Master. "Perhaps we should wait and let them come to us. Then we could maybe capture one and get information from him?"

Qui-Gon and Adi's mouths both dropped.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" The young Jedi looked about quizzically.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Qui-Gon said slowly.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just an adage. It means that sometimes the innocent mind has the most clear insights." Adi explained.

"It is a very good idea. We shall wait then." Qui-Gon added, once again surprised at Obi-Wan. This student was very bright indeed.

"Obi-Wan?" Adi asked.

"Yes Master?"

"No more running off with young and attractive Princesses."

Obi-Wan blushed. "Yes Master."

The plan was set. Everything was in place and they only needed the place and the time. It would come soon, and not even the Jedi could stop them.


	5. Chapter V

Life's Lessons Chapter V

Disclaimer: Same as one.

Summery: The plot thickens as the opposition makes their first move.

Author's Warning: Torture at the end. For those with weak stomachs and/or don't like the idea of a young Obi-Wan receiving torture, then don't read the very end.

Obi-Wan and Adi were in the gardens meditating, enjoying the natural splendor that was not commonplace on the planet. There were a total of three natural preserves on the whole planet, and the place grounds were one. Obi-Wan enjoyed these moments, however sparse. His favorite rooms in the temple were the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the Gardens. He was happiest when surrounded by the natural beauty of a garden, or a forest.

"Padawan?" Adi asked, slipping out of the Medative trance.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice one of serenity.

"What do you think of the records myself and Qui-Gon gave you?" she asked, wanting to test her Padawan. She had drawn her own conclusions but wanted to hear his.

"The Minister of Defense is the Prime suspect. But because of his itinerary, and the fact that he is one of the most recognizable people on the Planet, he would have to make contacts through an emissary. Someone with a weakness he could exploit, or one with the same goals as himself." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

Adi nodded in approval. "Any suggestions?" She asked.

Obi-Wan mulled it over for a moment. "You said that the Minister mentioned something about the environmentalists on the planet causing a stir. It is possible that though mostly peaceful, there would be elements of… violence and discontent at just sitting back and putting petitions in. Maybe they have united to for a Militia of sorts…" he trailed off, trying to remember something in the background checks of the Palace personnel.

Adi smiled, the smiled warm with approval for Obi-Wan's cognitive skills. He was very bright, and only twelve years old.

"I do believe that the Captain, and two others in the security force have backgrounds to the environmentalist groups… perhaps that is their "in"." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan that is a very good theory, but we need concrete evidence. Perhaps it is time I go to the king about placing surveillance equipment in the suspects' rooms…" she said, thinking aloud.

Obi-Wan stood then, smiling brightly, as was his way when he had an idea. "Perhaps we should let the royal ball the king was going to throw for us happen. The assassins could be drawn out."

"It is a risk… but Qui-Gon will be attached to the king's side… I believe you are right, Obi-Wan." Adi confirmed.

Obi-Wan set his jaw. "They have not been careless… they might not expose themselves, but we should keep the plan a secret. The king may be eager to put more security on the ball."

Adi nodded, considering the point.

Qui-Gon was somewhat opposed to the idea, but relented, and gave his approval. "This idea is a little shaky, but if it works, then we have a case."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I am willing to put my life on the line for the king also. Besides. Master is better at surveillance then I. I still need to learn it."

Adi nodded. "You do lack experience in such matters, and this mission was a bit pre-mature. But I have faith in you, Obi-Wan. Still, you will act as Qui-Gon's back-up."

Things were set. They went about fine-tuning the plans for the ball.

"I am glad you relented, Master Jedi. I do not want those thugs thinking that I am a coward, or they will have won already." King Muth said.

Adi nodded, and replied. "Yes I agree. We need to show them that nothing has changed. Terrorists are the bane of many planets."

The king sighed. "I thought my planet would be peaceful. The early years of my rule were paradise compared to this. But I will not burden you with this. Go, and prepare. The ball will be held tonight."

Adi nodded and retreated from the king's side. She contacted Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan telling them of the plans. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon prepared themselves for the ball, selected their best robes, and shined their boots to a mirror shine. Obi-Wan also prepared his Master's things as she was returning to the chambers after she set the cameras up.

She briskly entered the room. "Thank you Padawan. You have saved me considerable time." She smiled at him.

Obi-Wan bowed, and clipped his saber to his belt. "You and Qui-Gon go early. I am going to get ready and check the camera feed." She felt confident that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could keep things under control. They left and set out to the grand hall of the Palace. They kept their senses open and walked at a steady pace, not meandering, but not walking too quickly either. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this plan all of a sudden, but didn't speak it out. He would wait and see what happened.

A cloaked figure stood in front of a wall COM, but it was on audio only. The voice spoke through a filter. "There is to be a grand ball tonight. Security will be light, as most of the men have the night off. Only men loyal to our cause will be there."

"What of the Jedi?" The cloaked figure asked, blue eyes flashing.

"A Council member, Adi Gallia, her Padawan one Obi-Wan Kenobi, and another Master. Qui-Gon Jinn."

The cloaked figure said nothing, but as he lifted his head, light streamed in, and his face was illuminated for a brief second. A broken circle scar on his cheek was one of his more prominent features. "Excellent."

"I will see to the preparations. Farewell." The voice cut out, and the cloaked figure laughed at his luck. He knew Jedi would be dispatched as soon as he allowed the information to leak, but he didn't realize that his old Master would be here. Xanatos laughed a long and sinister laugh.

Adi joined her Padawan as soon as the reception started. Obi-Wan was seated next to the princess, in an obvious show of her influence. She was giving his sly looks even as the first course was served. Adi sat to his left, and Qui-Gon sat as close to the king as possible. Dinner was punctuated by little snippets of conversation and light joking. Obi-Wan was enjoying himself, as he was never to a function such as this before. His usual mealtimes were loud and boisterous in the cafeteria of the Jedi Temple.

Soon, it was time for dancing and Obi-Wan, not one to forget etiquette, asked the Princess to dance. He led and stayed close to the King, keeping one eye on him at all times. The princess probably dance a little closer then was proper, but the King didn't notice, as he was in deep conversation with his Brother.

It happened rather suddenly. Instead of storming the Palace in force, all the guests saw was a red lightsaber blade rip through the transparasteel window and cut a ragged square. A black-cloaked figure moved in and behind him four others. The Jedi were caught nearly by surprise, their senses clouded by the dark one. Obi-Wan ushered the Princess behind him, and had his saber out in seconds, igniting the blue blade. He saw out of the corner of his eye a green and pink saber blades spring to life. The cloaked figure clapped slowly. "MASTER! I didn't ever think I'd find you here. Of all the places to meet, we had to meet here."

"Xanatos?" Qui-Gon asked, his eyes shooting up in surprise.

"I thought the Jedi brat would be your Padawan, but I see I am wrong." He laughed.

"Xanatos, I cannot let you do this. You are under arrest. Surrender your saber and come with me." Qui-Gon said, his jaw set.

"Master, I never thought you had a sense of humor, but I see you have grown one in my absence." Xanatos removed his cloak and ignited his saber, the blade growing to life and casting a red glow.

Qui-Gon cast his own cloak aside and stepped forward, prepared.

"Come Master. Let us do battle!" Xanatos cried out, moving forward.

Qui-Gon responded in turn, and they met in the center of the floor like two great titans, sabers smashing and grating against one another, sending sparks flying.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Adi yelled out, and people began to run out the exits. The other two Jedi tried to escort the King and his family out, but were stopped by the Captain of the Guard and five of the Palace security force. Adi and Obi-Wan knew they were the traitors immediately. Adi stood, ready to face them, as Obi-Wan moved behind the family to engage the commandos.

They moved in unison, deflecting blaster bolts and moving in. Obi-Wan cast out the force, shoving three of the commandos into the wall, knocking them out. He moved against the final one, severing his hand at the wrist. Adi had knocked out the five Palace guards and took the Captain captive. Qui-Gon was still embroiled in the battle with Xanatos when he spun away and grabbed a hold of the Princess.

Obi-Wan looked on horrified and moved in.

"Obi-Wan, NO!" Adi screamed.

Xanatos knocked Obi-Wan's first attack, but with a struggling Princess in his arms he couldn't block the graze to his shoulder. He screamed out and shoved the Princess away. Qui-Gon moved in to attack Xanatos again, but he had a hold of Obi-Wan's tunic. The Dark Jedi held his saber up to Obi-Wan's neck and laughed. Obi-Wan tried to jerk away, but as off balance as he was he only succeeded in allowing Xanatos to force shove the saber out of his hand.

Xanatos shifted his position and punched Obi-Wan in the back of the neck, stunning him enough to pull a Force collar out of his belt pouch and slap it around his neck. The blue-gray eyed Jedi was stunned into unconsciousness from the sudden lack of the Force.

"Xanatos, drop him! You're quarrel is with me!" Qui-Gon yelled out.

"Qui-Gon… you surprise me. I thought nothing could get through to you. But I see this child is the key. Funny. He isn't even your Padawan." Xanatos backed up, his now shut down saber's emitter against Obi-Wan's head.

Adi was nearly quaking with shock, as her Master/Padawan bond was served so suddenly.

"You should concentrate on your friend. She looks pretty bad." Xanatos laughed and leapt out the window.

Qui-Gon moved to Adi and put her into a healing trance. The princess was sitting in a corner sobbing as her mother put a comforting arm around her. Qui-Gon felt fierce unrelenting fury rise through him, but quickly pushed it down until he could properly deal with it. He looked out the hole in the window and sighed. He should have realized it was Xanatos as soon as he felt a tug at his mind. He had felt it as the ship back as they landed, but he dismissed it. He cursed himself repeatedly in every language he knew.

Obi-Wan was awoken by a bucket of water to his face. He shivered as his tunics were stripped from him. He wore only his pants and his boots. The young Jedi took stock of his situation. He was suspended from the ceiling by a single rope above his head. Xanatos stood in front of him. "Awaken young Jedi."

Obi-Wan looked blankly at him, his mind still reeling from the sudden silence in his mind.

"Ahh, still adjusting? Don't worry there are other more pressing issues at hand." He smiled and lighting danced between his hands.

"Y-you can torture me all you want, but I won't talk." Obi-Wan sated firmly, showing maturity far beyond his years.

Xanatos laughed. "I am not torturing you to get information. I'm doing it because I enjoy it. It happens to be one of my favorite hobbies. Now let us begin." He laughed and shot a long jolt of lightning into Obi-Wan's body.

Obi-Wan had never felt such pain in all his life. He convulsed and screamed, but to no avail. He had no grasp of the Force, and he could do nothing in his current state. Xanatos let off after a few seconds, steam rising from his hands and Obi-Wan's body.

"Enjoying yourself, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"…" Obi-Wan said nothing.

Xanatos shot another jolt into him, and Obi-Wan having never received instructions on how to deal with it, sagged and fainted.

"Hmm… thought you could have dealt with a little more. No matter. You will soon awaken, and I will be here." Xanatos smirked and strode from the room.

Author's note: It was a little cruel, I know, but I want to set up just how evil Xani is. Review please. Love, Hate it, feel lukewarm about it, I don't care. I just want feedback!


	6. Chapter VI

Life's Lessons Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Same as one

Summery: (V/O Announcer): Last chapter on Life's Lessons: Obi-Wan finds himself in the clutches of evil Xanatos! Will he escape? Will he be rescued? Will he fall to the Dark, or will he die? No one knows! Adi lies in a comatose state from shock, and Qui-Gon heads up the search.

Author's note: Padawan, buddy, think outside the box. Nice theory though. Oh and thanks for the reviews

Qui-Gon stood over Adi's bed. She was pale and sickly looking, but her condition was stabilized. His thoughts turned to Obi-Wan and knew that Xanatos would never give him up without a fight. The good news was the Captain gave up the Minister as soon as the king's loyal guards got to him. This world's interrogation techniques were not known for their feather light touches or soothing words.

Qui-Gon sat by Adi's bedside, mulling over the possibilities. Within conceivable reason he could be literally anywhere on the planet, but if the tall Jedi knew Xani like he thought he knew him the arrogant bastard would leave clues. He always liked to test his ex-Master's abilities whenever possible. Qui-Gon sighed, his mind still reeling over the fact that the son of a bitch ended up here, and the fact that he would take a young boy hostage. Qui-Gon could only hope that Obi-Wan could handle the pain the Fallen One could dish out.

Obi-Wan drew a ragged breath, his lungs on fire. The air smelled of ozone and the stink of burning flesh. He was cut in more then a few places, and a beating with stun batons set on low power hadn't helped him any. He had fallen asleep for exactly fifteen minutes when Xanatos walked in once again, smiling like he always did now. What wasn't there to smile about? He had a nice bargaining chip in the young Padawan. "Well boy, how are you feeling?"

Obi-Wan said nothing, he merely swung slowly back and forth, his inertia carrying him gently.

Xanatos smirked. "Well you know why I'm here. I know you know why I'm here. So lets get on with it."

Obi-Wan's screams carried through the night.

Maul stood in front to the largest mountain he had ever seen. And his objective was at the top. It would take a bout a week to climb it, and Maul's patience was running thin. He growled and stared up, his water skin full now, as he filled it before starting out. His clothes were torn to shreds, his pants nothing more then glorified shorts with thin strips of fabric holding the lower fabric to said shorts. His boots were worn, but they had held up surprisingly well. The horned warrior scowled and kept climbing, his only goal to become a Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan had been moved, this time strapped down onto a table, with many instruments beside him. Xanatos walked in, once again, all smiles. Obi-Wan looked at him blankly.

"You are quite resilient. I am very surprised at you. Especially for one so young. But I will break you, Jedi. You have given me a challenge, and one I will not take lightly." He looked down at a rather cruel looking curved blade and picked it up. "Lets begin, shall we?"

Qui-Gon paced as Adi awoke. "Qui-Gon?" Her voice was thin and raspy. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." Was Qui-Gon's terse reply.

"A WEEK!" she screamed out in an un-Jedi like manner.

Qui-Gon did not reply.

"Where is Obi-Wan? Did he escape? Did he come back? What happened?"

"He's been in captivity for a week. I can't find him. Xanatos left no clues and his cronies didn't talk. They took an overdose of death sticks. They had hidden them in their boots. I can't sense Obi-Wan at all. I get fleeting touches, but nothing concrete. I'm sorry Adi." Qui-Gon looked tired. He hadn't slept he, hadn't eaten, and he hadn't meditated.

Adi sighed, calming herself. "I don't know what to do either."

Qui-Gon sighed once again. "Adi, I know it's difficult. But bear with me here. Stretch your senses out, and try to sense Obi-Wan. If anyone can do it, you can."

Adi calmed herself and reached out, searching.

Xanatos stood looking at the unconscious Obi-Wan. The boy hadn't broken. This boy was a great model for all Jedi. But sadly he would never leave this place. Obi-Wan hung on like his ex-Master used to. Too stubborn to die. The Fallen One had mutilated Obi-Wan badly, leaving some scars that would never go away. He strode from the room after pumping Obi-Wan with enough energy to leave him living for yet another day.

Thunder and lighting crackled across the sky, and rain pelted the ground. Adi had been searching for hours, but it had turned up to nothing. She paused briefly to re-collect herself and then redoubled her efforts. Then out of nowhere she found him. Faint, but she felt him. She called out for Qui-Gon to get a map of the Capital city. He did so and she pointed down. Her eyes opened and she looked at it. The spot was a ghetto in the Red Light district. It was a warehouse on the edge of a cliff that was deemed condemned by the city planners. It was scheduled to be demolished in three weeks.

"There. We must get there quickly." She said.

Qui-Gon nodded and set off to prepare. The Jedi and a small task force of Elite soldiers from Reesha's army would go. They would leave in two hours. Qui-Gon would take care of Xanatos and Adi would search for her Padawan.

The Jedi spent the time in meditation gaining strength back for the mission to come. Adi clipped Obi-Wan's dropped lightsaber to her belt and stood. "Time to go, Qui-Gon."

Xanatos stood before Obi-Wan who had regained consciousness an hour ago. "Boy, you have surprised me. You haven't said anything since I first got you here."

"I have a name." Obi-Wan said, his voice croaking.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow.

"Padawan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said, and then turned away.

Xanatos laughed, then he strode from the room.

The transports moved quickly over the city. Rain splashed against the hulls and wind bucked them around. They came to a sudden stop, noses pulling up in the air. The Commandos zip lined down, the red glowing eyes of their masks the only illumination. The Jedi simply stepped off the transport and used the ropes as guides to the roof. Qui-Gon struck off alone and Adi moved ahead, leading the team. They assaulted the building, room by room. Qui-Gon entered from another entrance and moved with a purpose, seeking out Xanatos.

Maul stood at the top of the mountain, breathing heavily and bleeding. He looked at the altar and stumbled towards it. As he got there he collapsed, and his body went limp. His eyes darkened. "So this is whatit is to die…" He said slowly. Maul growled at himself for the momentary weakness and forced himself up on will power alone. His scraped and bleeding hands grasped the altar and he pulled himself up.

"What the….!" He screamed, as he saw no chalice there. The ground shook and the shape of a ship broke out of the cloud-covered sky. Maul looked up and held his lightstaff loosely in his right hand; it had also been damaged and could only function as a lightsaber until he got the tools to repair it.

The ship landed and the egress ramp lowered into place. A black-cloaked figure walked, almost floated down the ramp and stopped in front of Maul.

"Master." Maul said, dropping to one knee rather painfully.

"Maul you have done well." Sidious said, "And for that I give you this chalice to drink this from."

Maul took the cup and drank from it greedily.

"You are now my lieutenant, my right arm." Sidious said.

Qui-Gon stood out on a small catwalk that led to a round operation post. A cloaked figure stood halfway down the catwalk. "Master! So glad you could make it!" Xanatos yelled.

Qui-Gon said nothing. He removed his cloak and tossed it away, the winds ripping it off and down, into the water below him. The catwalk had some others branching out and into different doors leading to the warehouse interior. Xanatos followed suit, removing his own black cloak and pulling the saber hilt from his belt. He had his jaw set and his finger on the black activator stud.

"Why Xani? Why hurt some innocent child because of a grievance you have with me? I never thought you to be a horrible individual, but you have proved me wrong." Qui-Gon spoke in a monotone, knowing that nothing he said could get through to the man. He only knew hate and suffering.

"A lot has changed Qui-Gon, since you left me to rot on Telos."

"What did you want me to do? Xanatos, you headed down a path I couldn't follow you on. You made your choice and broke my heart. You could have been one of the best Knights in the temple. You could have been everything I wanted for you." Qui-Gon said, the rain soaking his clothes through and beating against his face.

"Qui-Gon, I want you to know that you could have had anything you wanted had you sided with me. Anything. …Even me." Xanatos said, his voice lowering at the last two words.

Qui-Gon stood wide-eyed. He had broken his Padawan's heart. And he didn't even know it. He had ignored the fact that his Padawan might have been bisexual. He had seen Xanatos with so many women, but he had ignored the way he used to look at him. He could have headed this one thing off before it happened. "Xanatos… I didn't know, I…"

Xanatos cut him off screaming. "YOU NEVER KNEW! YOU NEVER CARED!" He breathed in deeply. "And now I'm going to kill you." With a scream of unbridled rage Xanatos ignited his saber and launched himself at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon blocked the first attack and sent a flurry of attacks in kind. He was in the fight for his life.

Adi had come to a sealed door. It was large, and thick, made of a metal called durasteel. She ignited her saber and attempted to plunge it into the door, but for some reason it didn't penetrate right away. It would take her hours to get through it. The Jedi put her saber away and pulled a flake of material off the door. She smelled it, and then pulled out the analyzer she carried. "Cortosis…?" She asked herself.

Cortosis was a mineral said to have negating effects on lightsaber blades. The Sith had used it when making blades for their non-force sensitive soldiers. It was hard to refine, and very expensive. "Captain, I need a door charge, now." She ordered.

"You heard the lady! Move it!" The captain yelled to the two other men accompanying him. They rushed to the door and set the explosives up around the outer edge of the door, then in a crisscross pattern in the middle. Adi readied her self. When the explosives went off she would rip the door away with the Force.

"Clear?" the one man shouted.

"Clear." The other confirmed.

"Okay, blow it." The Captain ordered.

The explosives went off with a deafening roar of fire and sound. Adi pulled to door away and it clattered to the ground behind them. The four then rushed in, clearing the room. "Master Gallia?" The Captain said.

"Yes Captain?" she asked, looking around.

"You should see this." He said, his words coming out slowly.

The Jedi Master rushed to his side and gasped at what she saw. Obi-Wan was staring blankly at them. A pool of congealed blood lay under him and the cuts were crusty and flaking. His pants were a loss and his boots were gone. He gave them a crooked smile. "I knew you'd come… Master." Obi-Wan said, and then lost consciousness.

Qui-Gon leapt over to another catwalk while Xanatos followed. He kept the assault on while Qui-Gon had no choice but to defend. Xanatos was always an expert swordsman but with his rage fueling him there was almost no defense. But you don't get the reputation for being one of the best Jedi Masters in dueling for nothing. Qui-Gon still had more then a few tricks up his sleeve. He employed them sparingly because Xanatos knew how to study an opponent as well.

They fought like two titans, no real grace in any of the movements. It was a battle to the death, and both knew it. Qui-Gon saw his angle and took it, pressing the assault and pushing Xanatos back. But Xanatos being the faster of the two shot his foot out and connected with the Jedi's knee. Qui-Gon released the Force and shoved Xanatos back. Xanatos knew the he had no real chance. He was fighting only a holding action at the moment. His escape lay behind him and he saw his own opportunity to take it. So he did, rushing to the door and kicking it down. He disappeared inside the warehouse.

"Captain, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, can you hear me?"

"Yes Sir." The response crackled in his earpiece.

"Get your men to the exits of the warehouse. Pile them on. They can't kill him but if they lay enough blaster fire down he will be pushed into a corner."

"Yes Sir, Master Jinn. Right away."

Three more transports had landed then, a total of twelve more commandos and two medics getting out and running into the building. Xanatos felt their arrival, and moved with all speed to an exit. He saw his first victims in a hallway.

"….-ere he is! Get him!" A voice screamed over the comlink.

"Bravo team is that you?" The Captain asked.

"What are you doing? Fire! Fire NOW!" Another voice screamed.

Adi stood holding her Padawan in her arms as she listened to the COM.

"What? Jar'Ken where are you? Jar- wait! NO! Please NO!" The voice was cut off and static was the only thing they heard.

"All teams converge on Bravo team's last know position! Move it!" the Captain screamed into the microphone.

Alpha Team:

"What the hell? Can't see shit. Holy Gods, is that Bravo? Get a Medic in here now!"

"Mistake." A voice called out from everywhere and nowhere at once.

Blaster fire rung out and then silence.

Qui-Gon limped into the building, moving with all quickness even with the damaged knee. He looked down at the remains of six men. Alpha and Bravo teams. Charlie and Delta were still hunting Xanatos actively and the Medical Corpsmen had gotten Obi-Wan stabilized. The distinctive report of blasters came to Qui-Gon's ears and he rushed to the men. Delta was down, and Charlie had only one man standing. Xanatos was tearing through them like nothing else. Almost nothing could stop him. A red blade flashed out towards the only man left alive on Charlie. Qui-Gon was there in an instant, his knee protesting against the sudden movement.

A green blade intersected a red one, and Xanatos laughed. "'Bout time you got here Master."

Obi-Wan shivered and shook as he was loaded onto the transport. His Master stepped away and looked at the door to the inside. "Get the collar off him as soon as possible."

"Yes Ma'am," the medic said, and put and IV in Obi-Wan's arm.

"Obi-Wan I have to go and help Master Jinn. I'll be back soon. Hang on."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly and said slowly, "I'm just happy to be back with you Master."

Adi smiled and then turned, entering the warehouse and moved quickly to the sounds of lightsaber clashes. She saw Qui-Gon and Xanatos pitched in a heated battle with a commando standing far away watching, mesmerized, not even noticing anymore that he was missing a hand. She ushered him away and pointed him to the roof with a slight mental suggestion. He walked away and Adi looked at the two men who stood away from each other, breathing heavily.

"You shall pay for what you did to my Padawan." She said, and ignited her lightsaber.

"Then bring it, woman." Xanatos said, and Force shoved a large machine into Qui-Gon, who was then pinned. Adi moved to Xanatos and swung, her lightsaber flashing. They battled back and forth, but Adi was fresh and Xanatos was fatigued. Xanatos was Qui-Gon's former student and had learned his lessons well, but Adi was faster and had more energy. She forced him back and out onto the catwalks again. Qui-Gon gathered his strength and pushed the machine away. He collected himself and then chased after them, igniting his green blade. He reached the catwalks and joined in the battle, attacking Xanatos from the rear. It was too much.

"You'll never take me back! Never!" Xanatos screamed out, renewing his efforts, but the combined assault of two Jedi Masters pushed him into a corner.

"Xanatos, surrender. Stand trial for your actions." Qui-Gon pleaded, trying to reason with him.

"No." Xanatos said and simply attacked again, but this time Adi had the drop on him, severing his arm from it's joint at the shoulder.

Xanatos screamed, the pain setting his nerves on fire. "No, no, no." he moaned slowly. "Never!" He pushed himself over the side, falling. He slowly felt himself loose consciousness as he fell, sharp, jagged rocks coming up to meet him.

Qui-Gon turned away as the body was punctured and torn to pieces by the rocks below. His death was instantiations and brutal, but now Qui-Gon would never be troubled again by the dark shadow of Xanatos.

"Come on Qui-Gon. Lets go back." Adi said, shutting down her saber.

"Yes. Lets." Qui-Gon stated in monotone. The experience had changed him, but for the better or worse, remains to be seen.

Obi-Wan stood before the King, Queen, and the Princess in his Jedi robes, a bandage covering his cheek. The bacta did all it could but he needed additional healing of the non-super advanced kind. His Master stood to his left and Qui-Gon stood on her left.

"In recognition of service to this planet, I award all three of you the Hero's Cross. You will always have friends on Reesha." The king announced, Holo-cams broadcasting all over the Republic. With that the Princess stood and put the medals around each of their necks, kissing Obi-Wan onhis undamagedcheek.

Obi-Wan smiled, and then bowed in unison with the other two Masters. They then turned and strode from the room. Obi-Wan recovered quickly, and seemed to have no real psychological damage, save for some nightmares during his recovery, but Adi would keep her eye out just incase.

"Obi-Wan, I am sorry for my former Padawan's actions. I don't really know what to say." Qui-Gon said, sadness in his voice.

Obi-Wan nodded, and replied. "It's alright Master Jinn. It is no reflection on you. He fell to the Dark and was corrupted."

Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan. "Thank you for the kind words Padawan. Anything you need, you come and get me."

"I will Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said.

Adi smiled at the exchanged. It was good to have some variety in ones training, which was why students in their younger years had many different teachers for each of their subjects. It was a way of getting to know different styles and adapting to each one. Adapting was the crucible of a Jedi's training, because if they couldn't adapt, then they could die, or fail a mission.

"When do we leave Master?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking Adi out of her reverie.

"This evening, Padawan. We will be going back to Coruscant for some RR, which you need, and then training. I don't know when the next mission will be, but we must be vigallent." Adi said slowly.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied and smiled a little. His first mission had been a success, and he felt joy about it, but he realized this was only the first step into a much larger world. He felt ready to face it head on.

The three Jedi slowly walked to their rooms to prepare for their departure, and their futures.

THE END

Author's note: Hope you liked it. If I get some feedback, maybe I will work on Volume Two, with an older Obi-Wan. How's sixteen or seventeen grab you readers out there?

Story was a little short, but hey, I feel as though it was decent. But I will never know unless I get feedback… so REVIEW!

Cheers,

Gene


End file.
